


Instinct

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has to get the place clean and tidy and doesn't have much time. But where is Merlin when you need him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta!
> 
> I have no excuse for this. It just was there and demanded to be written.

Arthur grunted when he hauled one of the big chairs about. How else was he going to reach that far corner with the vacuum cleaner otherwise? Beads of sweat were showing on his forehead and his back ached more than it normally did. He had to get this done, it was important to get the place clean and tidy. Maybe he should call Percy to help him carry the old TV set downstairs that’d been blocking the way for weeks now. Merlin had promised to take it down, but never got around to do it and it was still in his way and it annoyed him to no end. 

Bloody Merlin, who was never home when he needed him and who didn’t take out the trash _right now_ and still always left the toilet seat up and who put empty juice cartons back in the fridge and…Arthur sat down on the couch with a sniffle and couldn’t keep the tears from falling. He sobbed for a while and then scolded himself for being silly. He didn’t have time for childish things like this, there was work to be done!

Arthur cleaned and tidied the living room and the bathroom and then decided to get rid of the heavy old TV set. They’d gotten a brand new flat screen two months ago. Two months! And his worthless boyfriend hadn’t been able to get rid of the old one and would rather tripp over it and hit his toes against it than finally doing something about it!

If he would just manage to heft it outside the front door, maybe Merlin would get the hint. At least he could clean that corner where it stood then. Just as he tried to lift the heavy device, the door opened and Merlin yelled out.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

Arthur dropped the TV and straightened up with difficulty, breathing heavily. “What you haven’t done in two months! This thing could be gone already!”

“It’s way too heavy for you.” Merlin came over and tried to wrap his arms around Arthur, but Arthur stepped back and glared at him until he noticed Percy squeezing into the place behind Merlin.

“Hey Arthur, how’s things?”

“Could be so much better if…” Arthur frowned. What was that thing Percy was carrying in? He just tidied and cleaned and now Percy brought something that would only take away more space and most likely would make a mess again. 

“As I said, the TV is way too heavy for you. Way too heavy for one person, so Percy volunteered to help me get it downstairs. And when that’s done, we have a surprise for you.” Merlin put a small kiss on Arthur’s slightly sweaty temple. 

Arthur wasn’t convinced. “Only if it doesn’t make more mess.”

Percy grinned and busied himself with bringing the TV set out.

“It won’t. And if it does, we’ll clean up after ourselves. Promised.” 

“As you promised to remove the old TV?” Arthur stuck his lower lip out in a pout.

“And I did, didn’t I?” Merlin held him tight and Arthur leaned against him with a sigh. “You worked way too hard. Why did you do that anyway? We’re paying Sophia to clean, she was just here yesterday.”

“But everything has to be nice and ready.” Arthur murmured against Merlin’s shoulder. 

“It will be. Just a few more days now, okay? Can you do that? Without rearranging, cleaning and decorating?” Merlin asked softly, knowing that just one wrong word could set Arthur off again. 

Sniffling again, Arthur pulled back a bit. “I could try?”

“How about, you try on the couch now? I’ll make you a tea and you put your feet up and let Percy and me work. How does that sound?”

Arthur nodded and let Merlin lead him over to the couch and make sure he was comfy. It got more difficult each day and Arthur hoped it would be over soon. 

When Percy was back, he and Merlin unpacked parts from a huge package and after a while of assembling them, they nodded and stepped back. 

“Can I see now?” Arthur tried to get up from the couch. 

Merlin was at his side in an instant and pulled him up. “Do you like it?”

Arthur just stood there, his eyes filling with tears. “That’s…that’s the crib we saw at Leon’s and Gwaine’s workshop!”

“They just had to carve the dragons and castles on it.” Percy beamed.

“It’s…beautiful. He’ll love it.” Arthur leaned against Merlin, who kissed his temple and put a hand on Arthur’s very prominent belly. 

Percy picked the wrappings up. “I still think that Percival is a great name…”

Arthur kicked at the bubble wrap and smiled. “Get out, Percy.”

“Call me when I become an uncle!” Grabbing the tools, Percy left.

Wrapping his arms around Merlin as far as he could with his 9-month-belly, Arthur nuzzled into his neck. “He knows he’s not a real uncle to our boy, doesn’t he?”

Merlin chuckled. “I think the little one will have a whole lot of uncles, nothing we can do about it.”

Nodding, Arthur looked at Merlin. “I love the crib, thank you. Remind me to call Leon and Gwaine to thank them, too and…”

Merlin just shut him up with a kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled. “The only thing you have to do now is get back on the couch and when I cleaned up here, I’ll come over and give you a massage, okay? You’ve worked too hard.”

Arthur smiled as he waddled back to the couch. Merlin would take care of everything and things would be alright. All that was left for him to do was waiting for the arrival of their baby boy.


End file.
